The Life of the Cullens: Christmas Edition
by MissElectricRed
Summary: It's Christmas time with the Cullens! Shopping, Christmas dinner, ect! Join your vampire family for Christmas fun! All Vampires!


Hello readers! This is the first chapter of

The Life of the Cullens: Christmas Edition

I really hope you like it!

I do not own twilight :(

BPOV

Only 30 days left until Christmas. I have to go Christmas shopping for everyone.. And Alice will go with me. God that's gonna be bad. Oh

well.

I hoped of the bed and got ready.

I walked down the stairs of the Cullen's house only to be joined by Rosalie and Alice.

" Bella! Where so excited! Christmas shopping today and decorations in the morning!! " She squealed with excitement.

" Alice. Calm down! God! You hurt even a vampires ears! " Rosalie said texting on her i-phone.

" Oh Rosalie. You need to find your enter Christmas! And stop acting like a grinch! " Alice said.

" What did you call me, Alice!? " She said looking up from her phone.

" I called you the grinch! So there deal with it. " Alice said.

" Alice! " She said putting her phone away and about to attack Alice.

I tried to move away from them. But ended up getting knocked down the stairs. Caught by strong arms.

" Thanks, Em. " I said

" Your welcome. " He said putting me down and smiling.

There was a bunch of clothing being ripped and screams... Not repeatable.

I grabbed my purse and got in Rosalie's car. Waiting

Rosalie then walked out and got in her car

Alice followed.

Rosalie got in the drivers seat then me in the front then Alice in the back.

We arrived at the mall and walked in.

I went to Kohl's and looked through the racks of Juniors clothes. Something that fits Alice... Hmmm.

Then I came across a Candies' Purple sweater like top and belt with it. That fits Alice! It will be so cute on her. I found a size small and

held it in my hand I walked around looking for something that Rosalie would like. I found a white and black hounds tooth jacket. I put it in

my hand with Alice's top. I walked around and found a black mini skirt with a belt for Rosalie's jacket and black skinny jeans for Alice's

top. I walked the store looking for a necklace or two. I found a necklace with a glass rose and one with a diamond heart. I walked to the

check out counter and put my items on the counter.

The women running the counter was short with blonde hair.

" Thank you for shopping with Kohl's! Have a Merry Christmas! " She said and handed me my bags.

" You too. " I said and walked back into the mall with my bags.

Hmm where could I get these wrapped?

Oh! JC Penny's wraps stuff. Maybe I could pick Edward and Emmett a thing or two in there.

I walked inside and looked through the men's clothes. I found nothing.

I walked down stairs and seen it. A black cow boy hat with sliver small horses all around it. It was so Jasper! I picked it up and seen a

dark blue button up shirt that would go with the hat perfectly! I picked it up off the rack. And held it up and took a picture of it with my

camera phone and sent it to Alice. All though she probley already seen it.

My cell phone vibed and I looked at the text

It said: Hey Bella! That's perfect for Jazz. He will love it. xoxo Alice.

I looked through the women's clothing. Looking for Esme something. I found a sliver short but not to short dress it would fall right at the

knee caps. And it was strapless and it had a bow on the side. It fit Esme. So I picked it up. And found a bracelet that said I love being a

mom. I got that in sliver. And I got in the elevator. And got off and walked to the check out counter. I layed the stuff on the counter.

" Would you like gift wrap? " The tall women with a pulled back red pony tail.

" Yes please. Sliver for the hat and shirt. And light pink for the dress and necklace. " I said.

She wrapped the gifts and made them look pretty.

I handed her the money and grabbed the bag of 2 boxes.

" Oh can I ask you something? " I ask the lady.

" Sure, sweetie. " She said

" Can you wrap these. There from Kohl's. " I said.

" Of course! " She said.

I put the clothes and stuff I got from Kohl's on the counter.

" For the jacket and skirt and this little box I need in red shiny paper and the top, jeans and box I need purple shiny wrapping please. " I

said.

" Ok! " She said and got everything wrapped up and put back in there bags.

" What do I owe you? " I said pulling out the cash.

" Nothing. Merry Christmas! " She said.

" Thank you! Merry Christmas! " I said and put the money back and got the bags. and Walked back into the mall.

Hmmmmm Emmett. Emmett, Emmett.

I picked up my cell and called Rosalie.

" Hello? " She answered.

" Rosalie. Can I ask you something, I'm stuck. " I said.

" Sure, Bella. Go on. "

" I am trying to find Emmett a present. Do you have any ideas of where I should go? " I said walking in the mall.

" I'll meet you by the cookie place. And we will go together. Ok? " She asked.

" Sure! " I said and put my phone away and went to the cookie place.

Rosalie walked up with 8 shopping bags at least.

" Hi. " I said.

" Hello, stranger. " She said laughing lightly.

" Well where to? " I asked.

" Sport Lovers " She said walking around the corner and into Sport Lovers.

I followed. And looked in the store.

I seen a Jersey that you could get a name put on it. I had a evil grin on my face.

I picked it up. And walked to the counter.

" I need Emmett 01 on this please. " I told the man at the counter.

" Ok. " He said and took it to the back and printed the name and number on it.

" Here you go, Ma'am. " He said and put it in a bag.

" Thank you. " I said and handed him the money.

" Rose! " I said showed her the shirt.

" Oh my god he is going to love it! " She said and looked it over.

" I know! I need gift wrap though..." I said.

" Well they do it here. " She said.

" Green? " I asked.

" Yeah! Get the sport paper though it has footballs and basket balls, ect on it! " She said.

" Ok. " I walked up to the counter.

" Can I get the green sports gift wrap please? " I asked the man at the counter.

" Sure. " He said and wrapped the shirt up.

" Hey can you put Emmett 01 on this Teddy bear? " I asked holding up a bear with a football in it's hands. It was a black grizzly bear.

" Sure. " He said putting Emmett on the Teddy Bear's Jersey and 01 on the back. And wrapping it with the tee shirt.

I payed the man.

" Thanks! Merry Christmas! " I said and grabbed the bag.

" Hey, Rose. I'm gonna head on out and find something for Carisle and Edward. " I said.

" Ok. Well see you later. " She said.

" Ok. " I said walking out.

I seen a gift shop. I walked in and seen a two rings. One said Loin. And the other said Lamb. They where rings. That was slight odd. But

we have wedding bands. And I don't know if Edward would like these or not.

I picked them up just to hold on to them.

I looked around. And seen a watch that said DR Dad in it. It was so Carisle! I ran to the check out counter and payed for it and the rings.

I looked around and seen a glass statue with a vampire and a human and infront of them was a lion and lamb. I gasped. I picked it up.

The girl was in a white dress and she was pale with brown eyes. And dark brown hair. She reminded me of my self a little. And the vampire

had yellow eyes and he was sparkly and he was holding the girl in his arms and he was tall and he was pale and had brown hair. He

looked a lot like Edward. And the lion and lamb was laying down in front of them. I bought it.

And walked out and walked to Macy's. I picked up Edward a green button up shirt and jeans. I picked up Carisle a button up shirt that

had words all over it saying DR I'm the DR. It was cute! I walked to the counter and payed and asked to get the rings, and shirt and jeans

put in green shiny paper. And Carisle's stuff put in Golden shiny paper. And the statue in red shiny paper in a box. I got my bag and

walked out of the store.

I picked up my phone and called Rosalie

" Hello? " She asked.

" Rose. Hey I'm done. Are you guys ready to go? " I asked.

" Yeah. We will meet you at the car. " She said.

" Ok. " I said and hung up.

I walked out the door and walked to the car. I got in the front with my bags and purse on my lap.

I seen Rosalie walk out. She put her bags in the trunk. And got in the car.

" Hey. " She said.

" Hey, Rose. You done with all your shopping? " I asked.

" Yeah. I'm done. You? " She said

" Yeah I think so. Where is Alice? " I asked.

" She is coming. She had to stop and get something for me. " She said and laughed.

" Yeah. Well oh there she is! " I said.

Alice walked to the car and got in the back with all of her bags.

" Hey guys! " She squeaked.

" Hey, Alice. " I said.

" Hi. " Rosalie said starting the car and pulling out.

The ride home Rosalie talked to me and Alice. We had fun today.

But tomorrow is Christmas decoration time.... Uggh Alice will go over board.. But oh well!

That's all for Chapter 1, guys!

Did you like it?

Should I add Renesmee or not?

R&R

Your Author. Carly. 


End file.
